Takehito Koyasu
| birth_place = Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Hayato Jumonji | occupation = Seiyū, singer | yearsactive = 1988-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a very popular and prolific seiyū (voice actor). Career According to the Anime News Network, as of December 2008, Koyasu is the most prolific seiyū in Japan with voice acting roles in 365 anime series. He is also part of the seiyū quartet Weiss consisting of Weiss Kreuz voice castmates Shinichiro Miki, Tomokazu Seki, and Yuuki Hiro. He used to work for Production Baobab but is now the head of T's Factory, a seiyuu company he founded in 1998. Koyasu is known for his deep, smooth voice, which often lands him in roles that are either villains or lonely bishōnen. Recently, though (as in the cases of Mitsurugi Hanagata from Saber Marionette J, Ryo Kuroyanagi from Yakitate!! Japan, Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo, and Kei Itoshiki from Zoku Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei) he has been voicing more and more lively/humorous characters. According to Hisaya Nakajo, the mangaka of the series Hana-Kimi, the character of Masao Himejima was designed with Koyasu's voice in mind; the seiyū ended up voicing this character in the series' drama CDs. Koyasu is also the creator of the Weiß series, and has authored the manga Weiß Side B. In creating Weiß Kreuz, Koyasu was inspired by an old Japanese series called Sure Death. Koyasu often voices under the pseudonym Hayato Jumonji, especially in H anime. He also narrates promotional videos and pre-flight safety videos for StarFlyer. Notable voice roles Anime *''Air Master'' (Fukamichi) *''Angel Links'' (Warren) *''Angel Sanctuary'' (Sakuya Kira) *''Angelique'' (Olivie) *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' (Sister) *''Area 88'' (Shin Kazama) *''Argento Soma'' (Dan Simmonds) *''Aries'' (Minos) *''Baccano!'' (Luck Gandor) *''Beast Wars'' (Convoy) *''Betterman'' (Lamia) *''Beyblade'' (Balkov) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *''Bleach'' (Pesche Guatiche) *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002'' (Adult Kojiro Hyuga) *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (Karian Loss) *''Demonbane'' (Winfield) *''DNA²'' (Ryuji Sugashita) *''Dragon Drive'' (Rokkaku) *''Excel Saga'' (Il Palazzo) *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (Pist Shaz the 11th) *''Fire Emblem'' (Nabarl) *''New Fist of the North Star'' (Kenshiro) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (Zaiede) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Lujon) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Scar's Brother) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Hotohori) *''Gad Guard'' (Takenaka) *''Gate Keepers'' (Choutarou Banba) *''Gestalt'' (Father Oliver) *''GetBackers'' (Juubei Kakei) *''Gintama'' (Takasugi Shinsuke) *''Gravitation'' (Sakano) *''Gungrave'' (Balladbird Lee) *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' (Kelpie) *''Hanasakeru Seishonen'' (Quinza) *''Hell Girl'' (Yoshiyuki Honjō) *''Hellsing'' (Luke Valentine) *''Arslan Senki'' (Varnef) *''Hungry Heart: Wild Striker'' (Kanō Seisuke) *''Initial D'' (Ryosuke Takahashi) *''InuYasha'' (Gatenmaru) *''Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo'' (Alternate L. Takion) *''Kaleido Star'' (Fool) *''K.O. Century Beast Warriors'' (Bud Mint) *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' (Shoutatsuryou Koumei) *''The Law of Ueki'' (Li Ho) *''Lemon Angel Project'' (Shinya Himuro) *''Loveless'' (Ritsu Minami) *''Macross 7'' (Gamlin Kizaki) *''Magic User's Club'' (Ayanojyo Aburatsubo) *''Mahoromatic'' (Ryuuga Toh) *''Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro'' (Nougami Neuro) *''Major'' (Shigeharu Honda) *''Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo!'' (Johan Deiter Rudiger) *''Mahō Sensei Negima!'' (Nagi Springfield) *''Majutsushi Orphen'' (Flameheart) *''Majutsushi Orphen Revenge'' (Flamesoul) *''Meine Liebe'' (Isaac Cavendish) *''Meine Liebe Wieder'' (Isaac Cavendish) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (Mu La Flaga) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (Milliardo Peacecraft) / (Zechs Merquise) *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (Mysterious Thief Freyr) *''Myself; Yourself'' (Syusuke Wakatsuki) *''Nazca'' (Masanari Tate) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (First Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba) *''Needless'' (Adam Blade) *''One Piece'' (Admiral Aokiji) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka) *''Overman King Gainer'' (Asuham Boone) *''Papa to Kiss in the Dark'' (Takayuki Utsunomiya) *''Persona -trinity soul-'' Ryō Kanzato *''Planetes'' (Yuri Mihairokoh) *''Pocket Monsters'' (Kosaburo) *''Prétear'' (Tanaka) *''Princess lovers'' (Vincent Van Hossen) *''Ragnarok the Animation'' (Keough) *''Ranma ½'' (Daisuke) (after Daiki Nakamura) *''Red Garden'' (Hervé Girardot) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (Kiryuu Touga) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (Narrator) *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' (Prince Justin) *''Saber Marionette J'' (Mitsurugi Hanagata) *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' (Sakujun Sa) *''Saint Seiya'' (Wyvern Rhadamanthys) *''Sakura Wars'' (Yūichi Kayama) *''Samurai 7'' (Ukyo, Amanushi) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Umanosuke) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (Hatori Hanzo, Hotaru) *''Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin'' (JK) *''Sengoku Basara'' (Sarutobi Sasuke) *''Seto no Hanayome'' (Shark Fujishiro) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Kululu, Chibi Kulu) *''Shaman King'' (Faust VIII) *''Shin Koihime Musou'' (Ukitsu (Yu Ji)) *''Slayers'' (Rezo, Copy Rezo) *''Slayers Great'' (Huey) *''Soul Eater'' (Excalibur) *''Spider Riders'' (Igneous) *''Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!'' (Yoru) *''Shōjo Kakumei Utena'' (Touga Kiryuu) *''Spriggan'' (Jean Jacquemonde) *''Star Ocean EX'' (Dias Flac) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' (Shu Shirakawa) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Jade Curtiss) *''Tekkaman Blade'' (Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Evil) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (Yosho) *''The Third'' (Joganki) *''The Three Musketeers'' (Francois) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (Keiki) *''To Love-Ru'' (Zastin) *''Tokyo Babylon'' (Seishirō Sakurazuka) *''Toward the Terra'' (Keith Anyan) *''Turn A Gundam'' (Gym Ghingham) *''Twin Spica'' (Lion-san) *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru'' (Takashiro Giou) *''Wedding Peach'' (Sandora) *''Weiß Kreuz'' (Ran "Aya" Fujimiya) *''Yakitate!! Japan'' (Ryo Kuroyanagi) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (Pandora) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' (Takuma Saiou) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (Asato Kido) *''Zetsuai 1989'' (Izumi Takuto) *''ZOE: 2167 IDOLO'' (Radium Levans) Games *''Anima Mundi: Dark Alchemist'' (Bruno Glening) *''Another Century's Episode 2'' (Zechs Merquise) *''Ar tonelico II'' (Alfman Uranous) *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' (Kayin Amoh) *''Demonbane'' on PS2 (Winfield) *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' (Mr. Rabbit, Fubuki, Badass Overlord Zeta) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' (Zechs Merquise) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (Zechs Merquise, Gym Ghingnham) *''Galerians'' (Birdman) *''Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness'' (Zion) *''Guilty Gear'' (Eddie) *''THE iDOLM@STER SP'' Takao Kuroi *''Initial D Street Stage'' (Ryosuke Takahashi) *''The King of Fighters'' (Shingo Yabuki) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Seifer Almasy) *''The Legend of Heroes VI: Sora no Kiseki'' (Olivier Lenheim) *''Lux-Pain'' (Liu Yee) *''Musashi: Samurai Legend'' (Gandrake) *''Muv-Luv'' (Takahashi Ichimonji, Naoya Sagiri) *''Muv-Luv Alternative'' (Takahashi Ichimonji, Naoya Sagiri) *''Phantom Kingdom'' (Zetta) *''NANA'' (Takumi Ichinose) *''Rockman DASH 2'' (Glyde) *''Persona 2'' (Tatsuya Suou) *''Remember11: The Age of Infinity'' (Satoru Yukidoh) *''Resonance of Fate'' (Sullivan) *''Sengoku Basara'' (Sarutobi Sasuke) *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant'' (Nicolas/Nicolai Conrad) *''Shining Force Neo'' (Klein) *''Super Robot Wars'' (Shu Shirakawa, Gym Ghingnham, Zechs Merquise/Miliardo Peacecraft, Mu La Flaga, Neo Roanoke, Gamrin Kizaki, Abe no Seimei, Asuham Boone) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Jade Curtiss) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' (Himuro Reiichi) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (Lezard Valeth) *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' (Lezard Valeth) Drama CD *''BALETTSTAR'' (Tachibana Miyuki) *''Fire Emblem'' Reimeihen&Shiranhen (Nabarl) *''Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden'' (Urumiya) *''GFantasy Comic CD Collection Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken'' (Nabarl) *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' (Kelpie) *1999 Hana to Yume CD (Ayame Sohma) *''Hanazakari no Kimitachi e'' (Masao Himejima) *''Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro'' radio drama (Neuro Nougami) *''Meine Liebe'' (Isaac Cavendish) *''NEEDLESS'' (Adam Blade) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Jade Curtiss) *''Vampire Knight'' (Headmaster Cross) *''Target in the Finder'' (Asami Ryuichi) *''Sex Pistols (Love Pistols)'' (Madarame Yonekuni) *''The King of Fighters'' Drama CDs (Yabuki Shingo) *''Suikoden'' (Gremio) *''Superior'' (Kagami) *''Samurai Gakuen'' (Hotaru) *''Onmyouden no Tobira'' (Hotaru) *''Pink na Chopin'' *''DEVIL SUMMONER: RAIDOU KUZUNOHA VS IPPON-DATARA'' (Shouhei Narumi) References External links *Takehito Koyasu Official Blog * * Category:1967 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Yokohama ar:تاكِهيتو كوياسو de:Takehito Koyasu es:Takehito Koyasu fr:Takehito Koyasu ko:고야스 다케히토 ja:子安武人 pt:Koyasu Takehito ru:Коясу, Такэхито sq:Takehito Koyasu tl:Takehito Koyasu zh:子安武人